


Roy Harper Remembers, also the Robin War

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Roy Harper is Red Arrow, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna notices Roy while fighting the Court of Owls, she chases him to a dead end alley.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Roy Harper Remembers, also the Robin War

As the Batkids and the many civilian teens turned honorary Robins fought the Court of Owls’ Talons, with all their crimes slowly being revealed to the world, Mocking Jay noticed a flash of red hair. She moved closer to it, hiding in the shadows. The redhead was male and was shooting arrows. “Hood,” she said in the comms.

‘What?’

“Your boyfriend is shooting arrows at us.”

‘Red Arrow?!” Nightwing asked, sounding alarmed.

“Yep.”

‘Fun,’ Red Hood groaned.

Red Arrow started running away from the fight.

Mocking Jay followed him.

They ran until Red Arrow turned into an Alleyway that was a Dead End.

Red Arrow pointed an arrow at her as she turned into the alleyway.

She put her hands up in a surrender, “Red Arrow?”

He kept the arrow pointed at her, though it wasn’t aimed at anything.

“Roy?”

He aimed the arrow at her heart.

“Big Brother?” She whispered.

His face went through different expressions until his eyes widened in realization, “Anna?” He asked quietly.

“Hi, you remember?”

“I do, yeah, what happened?”

“The timeline went to Xedo.”

Roy snorted at the Tarithen swear.

Anna beamed.

“Who else?”

“Who else what?”

“Who else remembers?”

“Well me.”

Roy snorts, “No duh.”

“Dick, Bruce, and Kai.”

“Ok, not Wally?”

Anna shakes her head, “Not yet, no, Not because I don’t trust him. I want people to either remember on their own or come to me.”

“I did neither.”

“You didn’t, no,” Anna laughed, “I saw a chance and I took it, Kai remembered via prompting, Dick remembered because reasons, and Bruce came to me and I gave him back his memories.”

“Ah, so I can only talk to your four about the first timeline.”

“Yeah, can you also stop pointing that at me?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Roy lowered his bow.

“Thanks!”

‘MJ, are you okay?’ Red Robin’s voice came over the comms.

“Yep, I’m fine.”

‘What about Red Arrow?’ Red Hood asked.

“I snapped Red Arrow back to himself.”

‘Awesome, we need your help back here,” Spoiler said.

“On my way!”

“Bye Anna.”

“See ya, I’ll add your to the peeps who remember group chat.”

“Okay, Love you.”

“I love you too,” Mocking Jay took off back the way they came.

Red Arrow chuckled and started walking towards the nearest Zeta Tube, not wanting to met Batman’s wrath for being in his city without his permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comment appreciated!


End file.
